Interest
by HoodedSpellcaster
Summary: Xaldin hasn't returned from his mission in the Beast's Castle, and Larxene is sent to get him back. XALLAR oneshot.


Xaldin x Larxene 312 / Interest

Warnings: Larxene's bad language, sex. Grammatical errors.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Square Enix and Disney Interactive Studios/Disney respectively. I own nothing but this story.

A/N: It's XalLar day! (dun dun dun the third of December!) Third of my Larxene oneshots. I have nothing against Xalxene but in my opinion it's one of the hardest Larxene pairings to write.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"What kind of mission you think this is?!" I shouted after receiving my newest mission.

Saïx looked at me, blankly like always. "Leave when you're ready", he stated simply.

Damn, I hate this guy. He ignored my growling, concentrating more on ranting to Demyx because of his half-filled mission reports than explaining me why I got such a shitty lightweight mission. Seriously. They had assigned me to a mission in the Beast's Castle. And not just any mission: I had to go find Xaldin because he hadn't RTC'd from his mission! I'm not a babysitter for the senior members!

"You could have send Roxas!" I yelled to Saïx before stepping into the Corridor of Darkness. This was not fair.

The portal opened on the courtyard of the enormous castle. This place hadn't changed since my last mission here. "Still dark and gloomy", I muttered, frowning. Does the sun ever shine here? Not that it shines in the World That Never Was either but this place is somehow far drearier.

I walked to the wooden door, opening it wide. Now I just had to drag Xaldin back to the base. I looked around the entrance hall but there was no one. No heartless, no nobodies. I crossed my hands, frowning again. Well, now I really had to _find_ him, and then drag him back.

According to Saïx, Xaldin's mission had been to investigate the drop in the heartless population here and report the reason to Xemnas. I snorted. It couldn't have taken this long. I left to investigate the West Wing for some clues. I halted and hid quickly when I heard someone coming along the hall. A candleholder and a teapot bypassed me, talking to one another. If I hadn't been here before I would have freaked out. I listened carefully the conversation between them.

"Those black creatures haven't shown up today", the candleholder stated.

"It's good. Master has been working so hard to keep them away, Lumiere", the teapot continued gently. "He wants to keep Belle safe." I snorted. That explained the drop in the population. The Beast had been slaying them. Xaldin should have find out as much and return to the castle.

"He's tiring himself up!" the candleholder told the teapot. "It would be better if the creatures never show up again!"

I waited until I didn't hear them anymore before I came out from my hiding place. I was all dusty, does anyone ever clean here?! Dammit.

I looked all the way around the castle and became even more annoyed when I still hadn't found Xaldin. It was getting late and I didn't want to spend my night here. I sighed, looking out from the window. I just wanted to leave this place. And then I fucking saw him, sitting on the rooftop of the castle wall. He hadn't even been inside the castle!

"Well, you didn't find any better place to hide, did you?" I snarled, making him look at me as I appeared next to him.

"Larxene", Xaldin stated, not even bothering to look at me. "I wasn't hiding."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Let's RTC. Your mission is over."

"Later."

"What do you mean later?" I barked. "I was sent here to drag you back so you better come with me now or…!" He waved his hand. I silenced to look to the window he stared.

"Isn't that Belle?" I asked, and he nodded. I had no compassion to share to the peasant girl who lived in a castle in the middle of the nowhere. "What makes her so special that you have to stare her like that?" I continued, snarling. She was nothing special. Dull as ever.

"I find her interesting", Xaldin replied, his gaze not leaving the window.

"Interesting?" I replied, holding back my laughter. "She loves a fucking Beast!"

Xaldin grimaced, glaring now at me. Oh!

"You like her", I teased. That explained a lot; no wonder he hadn't RTC'd yet. I sensed a great gossip. "I can't wait until the others-"

And in that instant Xaldin closed the space between us, pressing roughly his lips against mine, making the kiss quick and fierce. It took only seconds until it was over.

"No, I don't", he said, wiping his mouth.

I glared at him. That hadn't been fair! Taking advantage of me like that! "How dared you-?!"

"Watch your mouth", he warned. "Or I might as well do it again."

I smirked. Oh, well. Two can play this game.

"And why would you do that?" I snarled. "I'm not her. I'm not interesting."

"You are more interesting than you think", Xaldin stated with a smirk. "But you really better watch your mouth or it'll be occupied sooner that you thought."

"Are you trying to threaten me?"

"What if I am?"

"What if I'm not threatened?"

"Then I should make you threatened", he said calmly.

I laughed. "And how exactly would you do that?"

"Perhaps like this", he smirked, pushing me down to the slippery roof. I gasped. He started viciously biting and sucking my neck. Oh god, he likes it rough. I couldn't help but moan.

"Threatened much?" he asked between the bites.

I panted. "If I say yes, will you stop?"

He smirked. "Perhaps I should", he said, sucking hard. Oh jeez, that one was totally gonna leave a bruise. "I just don't think I will." I moaned louder.

"I thought you won't", I said, a smirk appearing to my flushing face. This wasn't a game anymore. Had it ever been, or had it been just my imagination? I couldn't care less.

"Oh really?" Xaldin hummed, opening my coat swiftly. He looked rather amused to see I did wear nothing but a bra under it. The night breeze made me shiver. I hadn't notice how cold there actually was.

"It's freezing here", I mumbled.

"You'll get warm", Xaldin smirked. And yes, I started feel rather warm soon. I was no one to resist him as he painfully slowly pulled my pants down to my ankles. I liked the way he touched me. I liked him alternately kissing and biting my neck and his hands roaming all around me. The physical pleasure is something Nobodies enjoy, and since we don't emotions to mess up with our heads we know exactly what feels good and what doesn't. And I was feeling really, really good but I was getting impatient for more than just this.

"Quit the tease", I groaned. "I won't wait the whole night." I wanted to fuck. Now. Here on the fucking cold and slippery rooftop.

Xaldin chuckled coolly. "My pleasure."

I could say that the forces of nature clashed, and it was both, painful and pleasurable. I liked the pain caused by our emotionless fucking. And liking the pain, on the other hand, made it even more pleasurable. I was in the storm's eye, loving every bit of it. Every single thrust made me moan even louder, begging more. By whole nothingness was begging for this. I was crying out loud. He was fierce, aiming for perfection.

Suddenly I was seeing white. I didn't feel warm. I felt hot. So damn hot.

I grinned, and panted, but mostly grinned, just laying there since I couldn't get up yet. I was so worn out, like I had gotten hit by lightning. Well, that was ironic. I slowly sat up, getting dressed.

"That was rather interesting", I hummed.

Xaldin laughed. "I could say the same thing", he said, helping me up. "We should RTC."

"Look who's talking."

-o-o-o-o-o-

We returned back to the Castle That Never Was. The only one in addition to us on the Grey Area was Xigbar, who had probably been there the whole day just hanging around. He had broken his better shooting hand in the Deep Jungle during his last mission.

"Xaldy, hey!" he whooped from the couch. "Did Larxene have to save your butt from the trouble?" Xaldin gave him a deadly smirk.

"You could say so."

"You have lost your edge, buddy! Maybe they should send you to Olympus or something!"

I grinned, glancing quickly at Xigbar and Xaldin. Damn, I could do that kind of savings more often. I left the Grey Area to go to my room to rest.

"Hi, Marluxia", I greeted as the Assassin walked towards me. He smiled at me at first, but his smile was quickly replaced by a rather different expression. He grabbed quickly me from my jacket, a thoughtful face on. "…what are you doing?" I asked. He glared at me.

"Larxene, is that a hickey?" Marluxia hissed, poking at spot on my neck.

My eyes widened. Oh shit…

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: That was my attempt to write Xalxene fic. Was it good? Was it bad? Rate and review...?


End file.
